shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter I: Legion
Chapter I: Legion is the first chapter of Shadow Fight 3. It consists of 8 main quests (not counting the tutorial) and 3 boss fights. Chapter I is set in a Legion camp and the area surrounding the camp. Players take the role of a new Legion recruit, as a part of the Shadow Squad, a squad in the Legion who uses Shadow Energy in their missions. List of Main Quests Chapter I consists of 11 main quests, 3 of them which are boss fights. Storyline Prelude Sarge and Gizmo welcomes the player as a new recruit of Shadow Squad. They then train the player and teach them how to fight and other basic things. After the player completes the training, Sarge concludes that he/she can be a good fighter. Sarge informs the player that the Dynasty's main force is near the Falcon's Gorge. He then tells the player that the Dynasty attacked and order the player to fight one of their frontline attackers, a Sun Charger. After the charger is beaten, Deng Rao, the Dynasty warlord who started the attack against the Legion, appears. Deng Rao is too strong for the player and he manages to beat the player easily. However, June comes in time and saves the player from Deng Rao. June informs the player that the Dynasty never has any intention to attack the Legion, it was Deng Rao who attacked by himself. They confronts Deng Rao, June asks Deng Rao if he knows what kind of mistake he just did, to which he replies that working for the Dynasty is his only mistake. Search For The Sphere The player fights Deng Rao again and defeats him this time. June then follows the player to the Legion camp, saying that the Shadow Sphere has chosen him/her and June will help to find it. Because June has saved the player, Sarge will protect her from the Legion's elders. Before searching for the Sphere, Sarge first makes the player punish an offender to prove his strength. After punishing that offender, Sarge informs them that he has already sent Gizmo after the Sphere. June is angry when she hears this, exclaiming that if someone common touched the Sphere, it would enslave them and turn them into a monster. All their darkest wishes would come true. However, Sarge does not listening, stating that the Sphere is nothing more than a mere "trophy". To prevent Gizmo from getting the Sphere, the player and June escapes from the camp that night. They find out Gizmo's location from one of June's ally. He tells them that Gizmo is currently at the outskirt of Dynasty, and the people there will be more than happy if Gizmo leaves that place. Before going there, June says that Gizmo is well-equipped thanks to Sarge and the player need more training first. After the player complete the training by beating June, they finally confront Gizmo. Confronting Gizmo When they find Gizmo, he tells them that he has sold all of his Shadow energy and he is rich now, before claiming that he can kill the player with his bare-hands only. Upon hearing this, June remarks that she has overestimated Gizmo, saying that Gizmo is an idiot. After Gizmo is defeated, Gizmo reveals that he does not know about the Sphere, Sarge is the one that will go after it, with the brand-new Shadow Squad. He is just here to have fun and bully people. Realizing that Sarge has put them on a false track, June asks the player's help to stop Sarge, regretting that she has told Sarge too much about the Sphere. However, they are interrupted by an invisible Herald. The Herald reminds June that they are on a secret mission, and she must not forget it. He then proceeds to fight the player in order to know him/her better. He is convinced after the player defeats him, and he leaves them, stating that the player is worthy enough and they will know each other better soon. Stopping Sarge Sarge has hired Cuirassiers to guard the camp. June wonders if they really need to fight off the whole Legion, before Sarge proves that it is not necessary by meet them in person. Sarge then pits the player with the new recruit of the brand-new Shadow Squad to test their new power, stating that one person from the new squad is more than enough to take them down. Even though the new Squad is better than the old one, the player still manages to win. Since the player has betrayed the Legion (ignoring the fact that it was Sarge who made him/her did it), Sarge has been commanded by the Elders to execute the player, and he will send the Executioner to do the job. June warns the player about how dangerous the Executioner is, informing that no one could escape from the judgement before. But if the player can win, she tells him/her that he/she will be entitled to challenge anyone. The player defeats the Executioner, much to Sarge's surprise. He has no choice but to confront the player himself. Sarge challenges the player to an old-fashioned duel, where there are no Shadow form allowed. The player can defeat Sarge without much difficulty. Not wanting the player to win, Sarge screws the rule and goes into permanent Shadow form, allowing him to use Shadow ability infinitely to prevent the player from winning. He also uses an ability in which he walks forward with a strengthened armor and once Sarge gets close enough to the player, he smashes the player's stomach and then smacks their head. Despite all of this, the player still defeats him. Sarge curses the player, telling him/her that he could have died honorably, but now he has the whole Legion against him/her. June has escaped and invites the player to escape with her to the Dynasty capital to avoid the Legion's pursuit. This marks the beginning of Chapter II. Trivia * The released version of Act I is quite different from the beta version of Act I. ** The most notable changes are that the player do not have to fight the tournament at the beginning of the game to uphold Shadow Squad's honor and that Greta does not appear in Act I (she makes an appearance as a minor character in Act II). ** Survival mode at Bamboo Fort has been removed. ** In the beta version, Deng Rao is actually Ran Di, a guard of the Dynasty and June's friend. * There is a very clear difference between the Legion and the Dynasty's equipment. Legion weapons are slow and have high knockback while Dynasty weapons are fast but with lesser knockback. Legion armor is heavy and the player cannot perform the double sweep and other swift moves with it. This could make defeating June quite hard since she uses moves the player cannot perform. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Acts Category:Legion Category:Story (SF3)